The Inevitable Question
by ShanniC
Summary: Jyou plans a surprise for Mimi, but all goes awry, can Izzy help? Read and review! Moonfairy2000 read this PLEASE!! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Soon.. Hostile takeover.. Prepare to meet your maker TOEI.. I've said too much. *Grins evilly..*

Shanni C

**The Inevitable Question**

Author's Note: This is for Moonfairy2000!! It's a fic just for you. The second in the list of gift fic/poems! Maybe I'll switch genres... Next on the list is Sandiya, Lunatic Mimi, and Tachikawa Mimi. Isn't giving grand? I haven't posted in a while, and I've noticed that there many new Mimoe writers!! Hopefully with a little luck we will surpass the Mimatos! (One can only hope.) ^_~

* * *

"I can't believe it! How could you let this happen?! What are we going to do now?!" Everyone yelled at the object of their anger. Jyou Kido. Jyou hadn't meant to make the mistake he had made. He was at fault, he knew that, but his friends yelling at him wasn't going to change anything. Looking back in retrospect, Jyou had thought he was doing his friends a favor. A service so to speak. How as he to know that the repercussions of his actions would do so much damage? He was a good person, but he wasn't about to be yelled at by his friends, especially since they were younger than him! 

"You don't actually think we will help you?!" Matt asked. "The last time we helped babysit Kazuko he set my hair on fire! Remember?" He said angrily. Everyone nodded in agreement. "What about the time he deleted all my files off of my laptop! I had to restore them! It took 2 days!" Izzy added. "He stole all of my make up, then he threw it away!" Mimi yelled. Jyou knew they were right. His cousin has done a lot of horrible things, but he needed their help. "Kazuko, is just a kid.. He just ne-" Jyou said before Mimi interjected. "What kind of name is Kazuko? He's not a friendly child! He's horrid!" Mimi yelled.

"Hey! Do not insult my family. He prefers to be called Casey. So when he arrives try not to call him by his formal name ok?" Jyou asked politely. "Sorry Jyou." Mimi said softly. "It's okay.." How could he stay mad at Mimi? It was impossible most of the time. It's just that no one insulted the Kido family name. "Casey may be five years old, but he is not the average kid. As you all know." They understood. "Casey, just needs guidance." He said. He really didn't believe what he was saying. Casey needed a good helping of what he does to others. Hopefully, tommorow would run smoothly.

"Look. I made a mistake! Mistakes happen! It's not the end of the world!" He yelled back at them. If they wanted to play let's get Jyou angry, they picked the wrong guy to mess with! He could feel his face turn red with anger, he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. If they would not help him, then by Jove he'd do it on his own. Then a wonderfully devious thought struck him. He would guilt them into helping him. It worked for Mimi, why not him? Those puppy dog eyes may allow her to woo him, but he could be manipulitave. It wasn't like it was for evil. He was doing a great thing. 

"Hey guys. How many times have I helped you all out? I need help doing this. I know he's a handful, but he is my family. You guys should be there for me. You should help me. It's only one kid. Babysitting isn't so bad. It can be fun." He lied. They all knew the monster his cousin was. He was a beast. He found it extremelty hard to believe that they were even from the same bloodline. Then again all Kido's were different. His father couuld freeze fire with those eyes, and Shin as just a goody-goody at heart.

"Look we can all work together. C'mon. What more do you want?" He pleaded with them. He noticed they squirmed, and looked uncomfortable. Success! Jyou Kido always got his man.. or woman. "I'll take the silence as a yes." He smirked. He had won the skirmish. They would help. Tai was the first to speak. "Ok man, I'll help, but you so owe me for this." He sighed sitting down next to Sora. She too concurred. "What about you Izzy, Matt, Mimi? What'll it be?" He said arms crossed. Izzy stopped typing at his laptop, and stared at Jyou. "You had to ask? We're best friends. Of course I'll help!" He smiled. Jyou sighed with relief. 

Three down two to go. "What about you Matt... Mimi?" He said raising his brow. "I guess so." He said sighing. "Mimi?" Jyou asked her last. "I dunno Jyou, if it takes six of us to babysit one child, I'd rather not do it." She said looking him in the eye. Jyou han't expected that. Since when did Mimi think things through? Jyou gulped, and finally spoke. "You don't have to do anything. I just want my friends to be there with me. I'll understand if you have something better to do." He said in defeat. 

Mimi gave him a warm bubbly smile. "I never said I wouldn't do it. Of course I'll help." Mimi said. Jyou gave her a smile of relief. They stared at each other for a few moments until Matt coughed, breaking the awkward silence. The two teens looked away from each other. "Well I'll see you guys tommorow. His parents arrive from Hong Kong, tommorow morning. That's why I have to babysit. Shin's taking them out on a tour. They'll be gone all day." He paused letting the information sink in. "Any questions?" He asked, as if a teacher would. Everyone shook his or her head no. "Great. Thanks for coming over you guys, and helping me out." He said to his friends. "We can even make it into a party." He grinned. "Well I'll see you guys later on ok?" He said leading them out of the house. Everyone went home, and Jyou thought of way to get his plan into action.

He had wanted everyone to be at his house so that he could surprise Mimi. Babysitting that monster of a child Kazuko, was not really a blessing. Jyou had to make sure his plan was fail safe. He checked his watch. It was 6:45. He had less than 24 hours until his annoying cousin came. He remebered from the past why his friends opted not to help him babysit.

----------------Flashback-------------

"Cousin Jyou, why are your glasses so big?" He asked in his squeaky voice. 

"Why do you want to know about glasses? Mine in particular?" Jyou asked suspicioulsy. 

The child just smiled and ran off. Jyou could only wonder what the child could be doing. Before he could tell his cousin to behave, the boy took his glasses off and ran around the house with them. Jyou chased him around for what felt like hours. Finally after much convincing the boy handed over his glasses. His cousin had been visiting for three hours and already clothes were destroyed, his favorite books torn, and his artwork burned. Jyou decided to take a nap, and in doing so, he made the biggest mistake possible. While he was sleeping the mischeivious boy took his glasses off, and went outside to play with them.

When Jyou woke, he couldn't see anything. He went searching for his relative, bumping into toys, and dressers. He walked into a door, thinking it was something else. Finally he found his cousin, and chastsed him for stealing his glasses. He had usede the them to burn the ants along the sidewalk.

It was because of things likethat, Jyou didn't enjoy babysitting Casey.

-----------End Of Flashback-----------------

That night Jyou slept, and thought of Mimi, his friends, his horrible cousin, and all of the troubles that lay ahead in the morning. He could only pray things went smoothly. After all, disaster knows no boundaries. He had little time. Jyou closed his eyes, and slept peacefully.

When morning arrived, so did Casey, and the gang. He smiled at the pun. He welcomed his family inside. It was morning, and soon his friends would arrive. He had a surprise for everyone involved, but he had to make sure nothing went wrong. Something was wrong however. He could sense it. He talked to his cousin. He was different from the last time he saw him. He looked neat, well-mannered, and kind. Could this child be his cousin?

"Hello, Kazuko." Jyou said nervously. For all he knew the kid probably had a stink bomb in his hand, waiting to smush it in Jyou's face. The boy rolled his eyes. "It's Casey." He said with a sneer. Then he smiled. "Did you buy me a present, cousin Jyou?" He asked sweetly. Jyou smirked. He ruffled Casey's hair. For a little monster, he could be cool sometimes. "You know I did kid." Casey grinned. "I'll give it to you later. You have to be good for the whole day though.. Promise?" He asked. "I promise." He said hugging his cousin. Jyou hugged back. When he tried to let go, Casey hugged tighter, as if he were confriming the agreement.

Casey grinned at Jyou. "What have you been up to lately, Casey?" He asked suspiciously. "Nothing, Jyou." He said before walking away into the den. Jyou cocked his head at the child, and walked away. He then called everyone. He hoped no one backed out. With a little luck, Mimi would be his, and he would have everything he wanted. 

Soon everyone arrived at the Kido house. Izzy was the first to arrive. Jyou was glad, because now he could reveal his plan. Izzy could be trusted. He led his friend into the den. "Ok Iz, I've gotta tell you something." Izzy gave him a questioning look. "It's about the real reason I need help babysitting." Izzy stared at Jyou. "Well keep talking." Jyou nodded, and continued. "Well, I really don't need help babysitting, because I'm planning, a party at the house." Izzy's face reddened. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "You mean this was a ruse to get us here?! You doofus! I could have been at working on my web-" He stopped, because Jyou covered his mouth with his hand. "Shussh! Casey will hear you!" Jyou whispered.

"Why would you do that? Why not just invite us over to have a party. It's alot easier than lying!" Izzy said angrily. "Calm down Iz. I had to lie! Do you honestly think my Dad would let me have a party? If I say I am babysiting with friends, then he will allow me to have one, since he knows Casey's a handful." Jyou said. Izzy gave Jyou a confused look. "Then why do you need to have a party at all?" Jyou blushed at his question. "One word. Mimi." Izzy rolled his eyes. "First off Jyou 'Mimi' is a name, not a word. Secondly, there are way too many flaws in this plan." Jyou shrugged. "How so?" 

"What do you plan on achieving with this party?" Izzy asked pointedly. Jyou grinned. "Well, hopefully Mimi will realize that I am the right guy for her." Izzy smirked. "Dude, why didn't you just call her, and tell her, go to a movie or something?" Izzy asked. "Well with you guys there, I wont be uncomfortable. The atmosphere will be relaxed, besides I need moral support." Jyou said, trying to convince Izzy. "I need your help. You can't tell the others either. If Mimi says no, and doesn't want to be my girlfriend, it'll be embarrassing." Izzy nodded. "I understand. Okay count me in. " Jyou smiled. "Thanks man. I need you to keep Casey, out of the way."

"What?!" Izzy yelled again. "You expect me to babysit that brat?! By myself?! Never!" Jyou rolled his eyes. "C'mon I'll owe you Izzy.." Izzy sighed but finally relented. "Dude you already owe me." "Faint heart, ne'er won fair lady." Jyou said gallantly. "The things you do for Mimi, will never cease." "You'll thank me, when I make you best man." Izzy raised a brow. "A little cocky aren't we?" The two teens laughed. "I have to be, if I want to get her." He said seriously. "Well when you tell her, she's gonna know why you did all those things for her. It's an inevitable question." Izzy said warning him.

"We gotta hurry up, they will be here soon." Izzy said. "Out of curiosity, where are T.K. , and Kari, and the others?" Jyou asked. Izzy rolled his eyes. "Probably doing preteen stuff." He said with a face. "Yea, this is more of an older kid, party anyway." Jyou agreed. "What are we going to say to the gang when they get here?" Jyou asked his friend. "How am I to know. You are the master planner. It's your call." Just as he was about to respond, the doorbell.rang. "You're right Izzy. I guess that's them." 

Jyou, and Izzy went to the door, and invited the others in. Everyone was there. Matt, Tai, Sora, and Mimi all on time. "Thank you for your punctuality. There's been a change of plans." Jyou said nervously. "It seems we can still have a party, but we don't have tp babysit Casey. He's promised to behave," At the mention of his name, the little boy came out, and smiled at the other teenagers. "Remember everyone?" Jyou asked. "Uh huh." He smiled. "You are big headed, boy." He said pointing to Tai. Tai frowned, but smiled at the boy regardless. "You are the dumb blonde." Casey said laughing. "Hey! Why you little..." He stopped. Jyou gave him a cautious glare. "You remember Izzy, Mimi, and Sora right?" The boy smiled. "I like them." He grinned.

The grils smiled at that. Why aren't you a charmer?" Sora said kneeling down to hug him. When she kneeled to hug him, he pulled her hair. "Ouch! That hurt!" She said giving him a glare. Casey laughed, as well as Mimi. "I told you to be careful Sora." Sora smoothed her hair out, and mumbled something under her breath. "Casey! Apologize to everyone, or I won't give you your gift!" Jyou said, giving him a angry look. The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "Good, now run along." He said cheerfully. The boy walked off again.

"Well if this is a party, let's get started!!" Matt said. Tai turned on the music, and the party began. As the party progressed Jyou got more nervous. How was he ever going to tell Mimi how he felt? What was he supposed to say? Please. Please. go out with me? I really-like-you-alot? He walked over to Izzy, and asked for help. "What do I do man? I need help here!" Jyou said biting his nails. Izzy paused for a moment. "Why don't you just find some time when you can be alone with her, and just tell her how you feel?" He said thoughtfully. Thanks man!" Jyou smiled and walked away.

While Jyou was away planning his surprise, Mimi walked over to Izzy. "Hey Izzy, don't you think Jyou is super cool for throwing this party? I didn't know he had it in him." Izzy shrugged. "When it comes to this girl, he'd do anything for her." Izzy laughed. Mimi gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about Izzy?" Izzy turned beet red. He had spilled the beans. Well at least Mimi, wasn't sure what girl he was refering to. "N-nothing Mimi. I don't know what you are talking about!" He said nervously. "Yes you do. Who does Jyou like?" Mimi said a little angrily. "Why do you care Mimi, you sound like you are jealous.Who do you like?" Izzy asked, trying to veer off the subject. "N-no one. Why should I tell you?! Nevermind!" She said angrily, as she walked back over to the group of friends.

Why were relationships so hard? Jyou thought to himslef, while he was in the bathroom. Jyou wasn't very brave but, he needed to know how Mimi felt about him. He had to ask her,. It was an unavoidable question. So far his plan had gone smoothly. Casey hadn't interrupted the party. All he did was pull Sora's hair, insult Tai, and refer to Matt as a dumb blonde. Those three will get over it. What was more important was confronting his fears. He had to face Mimi. Jyou stepped ouut of the bathroom, and walked over to Mimi.

She was as bubbly as ever. That was probably why, he liked her so much. She was warm, and cheerful. Always eager to please, and even when she didn't know it, she was the center of attention. Jyou studied her. She laughed, and danced, carefree, and beautiful. She was a like lily. Soft, and beauitful. Almost too delicate to touch, but more beauitful to look at from afar, than up close.

Jyou tapped her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. "Mimi, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said careful not to shake, or stutter. Mimi gave him a worried look. "Okay, sure." He led her over to the kitchen, and closed the door, behind him."Is there something wrong Jyou?" She asked. "No. I'm fine. I need to ask you something." He said his voice drifting off. "What is it?" She said sweetly. Jyou's stomach churned, his heart beat faster, with each second. It was time. Jyou would stare down the barrel, meet his maker, face his fears. "How do you feel about me?" He asked her bluntly.The question rolled off his tongue with relative ease. Mimi stared at him. "I think you are nice, sweet, and very pleasent to be around. Why do you ask?" She smiled. "Mimi, I didn't mean as a friend. I meant realationship wise.

It was silent in the kitchen. The only sounds that could be heard were those of the breathing Jyou, and Mimi were making. "Well how do you feel about me? I'll understand if it's not mutual." He said staring into her eyes. Mimi stood there and laughed. Jyou gave her, and angry look. "Mimi, if you don't like me I'll understand, but don't laugh in my face!" He said turning away from her. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm estactic, that you do like me!" She squealed. She hugged him from behind. "It's just that, you like things to be easy, and smooth. Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked staring at him. "Aren't you going to tell me if you like me or not?!" He asked her pointedly. Mimi rolled her eyes. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Jyou smiled at her.

"It's about time you finally admitted it. I may be five, but I knew you liked her!" A voice said. the two teens looked down and saw Casey looking up at them. "Hey! I thought you said you wouldn't bother us!" Jyou said with a grin. "I wasn't going to but Izzy told me I could interject." He said giving them a toothy grin. "Casey, do you mind giving us some privacy?" Jyou asked kindly. The boy nodded, and skipped off.

"As I was saying Ms.Tachikawa, if you please. How do you feel now everything is said and done?" He asked her. Mimi gave him a radiant smile. "Well I am very pleased actually. I didn't expect this, but I'm glad because you know you're kinda cute in a nerdy sort of way. He didn't expect her to respond that way, but it was cool. The most important thing was that she kliked him. "Yea, well you're kind of cute, in general." He said giving her a squeeze.

The two left the kitchen smiling. With the help of Izzy, Jyou had been able to get an answer to the inevitable question, and his nephew had managed to stay out of trouble. Maybe he was so afraid as he thought he was. Maybe his theory on the inevitable question was not really a big deal as he thought. Asking someone you like, to date you shouldn't be so complicated. He could do it. He was brave. He was Jyou Kido.

The End

* * *

What did you think of that? Good? Bad? Great? Review!! Sorry if the characters were OOC. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading this.

Next up on the list:

Sandiya: (The Blue Jewel In My Silver Band) ^_^

Lunatic Mimi: (Think Pink! Or At Least Try)

Tachikawa Mimi: (The BubbleGum Princess, and The Blue Haired Boy)

If you like my stuff visit me at [The Jyoumi Experience][1]!! This means you!

   [1]: http://www.Jyouandmimi.homestead.com/Jyoumi_Home.html



End file.
